


Drumsticks

by wisteria_plum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteria_plum/pseuds/wisteria_plum
Summary: Movie nights and chicken treats are the best way to confess...Especially drumsticks!Or even just by accident, or not!
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Drumsticks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! So here's another shot of me with jihan hehehe😈😈😈
> 
> Hope y'all like it! 
> 
> Oh! And by the way it's not beta read..😅
> 
> So look out for some mistakes...😁
> 
> Enjoy!

The end of examination week is always a relief to every student on campus. And to Joshua and Jeonghan, it also means ---------------- Chickens! Fries! And everything Nice! 

And by ' NICE ' they mean...

"Movie~ Night!!!"

Jeonghan exclaimed after entering their shared dorm, not even bothering on helping Joshua with the groceries in his hands.

"You know what- could you just -sigh- Help me with these! please!" The latter complained carrying two big bags of groceries for the week and three bags of take-outs.

"I already did. I opened the door for you, remember?" Jeonghan replied in his usual cunning voice. 

He didn't mind at all. Not even seeing his...... friend suffering from all the weights of "their" stuffs. Well that's what you get from having a roommate. Atleast, that's what Jeonghan think.

Knowing his defeat, Joshua pushed no further. "There is completely no sense of arguing with Jeonghan, he gets what he wants. Even if he won't, he will!" He once explained in a not-very-calm way to their friends. Who would know that this gentleman could lose his temper in an instant. Jeez!

"Nevermind." He said while placing all the bags at the kitchen counter.

"Hey! Would you mind putting them on the fridge? I really need to go right now."

"Hmm?? Okay." 

"Seriously? You agreed that easily?" Joshua asked in shock, normally it would take a lot of pleading to make Jeonghan agree on something.

"You know I can just-"

"Nonono no no. Thank you." Better take the chance now than never, besides ever since they got out of the car, all he could think of is the comfort comfort rooms give you...

"Hurry up!!!" The other said while trying to arrange the stuffs from the bags, smiling.

After all the arrangements, preparations for the movie night and some bickering, the two are now situated on the floor, legs crossed with some pillows and blankets, pizza, fries and tonight's highlight movies and chicken drumsticks.

The movie went by in a blur and another movie was played, Flipped, a special request from Jeonghan. When asked the question why, he would only answer with a shrug.

Movie nights have been a tradition for the two. Every time a semester ends and all exams are done. It's like their reward for each other's hard work.

And a movie night will never be complete without some silly games. And for these two, silly games include truth or dare and.........

........ drumstick fight.

Yes. Drumsticks;)

After finishing a chicken drumstick they would play rock, paper and scissors, and whoever loses gets hit by a drumstick.

Tho Joshua find it fun and adorable to play this game, he often wonder why Jeonghan would never get tired nor mad about this one....even if he loses most of the time.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

"No!!!"

JH - 0  
JS - 5

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

JH - 3  
JS - 11

" Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

And another hit for Jeonghan.

"Okay! That's enough, I won!" Joshua exclaimed loudly.

"No way. I want a rematch." Jeonghan insisted, probably not accepting his defeat.

"Rematch? Sweetie its 23 over 8. And again, I win You Lose." The former countered in a teasing way. He may not ever admit it, but he finds it endearing to see Jeonghan mad. It makes his heart go up and down. And now he knows why he would never get tired of this game. The chance of being too close with the other is a chance not to be missed.

They've been friends for 7 years now, but at some times he feels a little bit more. He wants a little bit more from their frienship. Something more.....romantic. And looking at him right now doesn't help at all. Those eyes, his nose and that smile... but, it could ruin their friendship. But what can he do, he had him in captive with those eyes... and those lips~

He didn't know he was staring at Jeonghan that long when the other spoke and broke the silence.

"Why are you staring at me like you wanna kiss me?"

The latter asked with his famous smirk etched on his pretty face.

"Wh-what?" Joshua was taken aback, he didn't know what to say, nor what to respond on his remark. "N-no! I was, was. Just." Finding it hard to find any words appropriate, he ended up scratching his head, blushing hard.

"Don't you?" Jeonghan asked expectantly.

"W-we're friends..."

"Yeah, right..." disappointment evident on his voice.

The atmosphere was quiet and awkward for a while, no one having the guts to say a word. The other was scrutinizing a drumstick, the other was barely eating it... until.

"It's just... it's been a---i like you..."

Joshua's ears perked up and his heartbeat fast. Did he heard right? His attention now to Jeonghan.

"What?"

Sighs "Silly i know but, I do... you know what let's just clear up all the mess and go to sleep its past midnight---" he tried to reason and clear things but the former cut him in his words.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, eyes serious and with hope, yet still holding a now cold drumstick.

"I- I don't know, okay... just plea-" and suddenly a pair of hands cupped his face and soft warm lips met his. It took him a moment to register what's going on until he returned the kiss back. The stayed like that for long until he broke the kiss for air.

Joshua smiled and giggled, "You know we're better this way." He said while rubbing his thumb on Jeonghan's cheek. The other laughed hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry." It was the first time he heard Jeonghan apologize to him sincerely.

"I love you." He replied hugging him back tighter.

"Your hand's greasy." 

"You taste like chicken." Joshua commented laughing, which made the other break the hug and looked at him.

"But I'm tasty right?" He asked seductively.

"Yeah....... exotic." Joshua laughed harder when Jeonghan started hitting and chasing him.

They go round their shared dormitory running after each other, their laughter and giggles resonated all over the place. Movie and drumsticks long forgotten.

Neither made the move to break the embrace that felt warmer than a fireplace and so, Joshua took the liberty to kiss the latter again. The kiss that he had to hold back for so long in which the latter returned happily.

Joshua's right, they're better this way.

Wait! 

The Chicken Drumsticks!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow~ 
> 
> You totally made it this far😂😂😂 
> 
> Thank you! And please leave some Kudos💖
> 
> Stay Safe!


End file.
